The Wind is Nothing Without the Sea... Part 2
by Dejiko1
Summary: Chapter Two finally makes its appearance. **^^**


The Wind is Nothing Without the Sea...   
Chapter 2   
By: Noa Okami   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
One Week Later...   
  
Haruka laid in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes had a blank look to   
them. Slowly, she looked over at the other side of the bed, the sheets not even rumpled on   
that side. Yesterday, Michiru had moved out. Haruka had sat on the window seat, staring out   
over Tokyo the whole time Michiru did her packing, trying hard to keep the tears that   
threatened to spill over at bay. They hardly said a word to each other that whole time.   
Halfway through, Michiru started crying, but Haruka just sat there in a daze, not paying   
any attention. After all, Michiru's the one who caused it, wasn't she? Haruka certainly   
didn't cause the breakup.   
Slowly, Haruka sat up in bed, and ran a hand through her short blond hair. She   
hadn't slept well at all the last night. In fact, she hadn't gotten a good night sleep   
since Michiru broke up with her. Having to spend the last week with each other, sleeping in   
the same bed, had put them both on edge and made things especially tense. But when Michiru   
said she was moving out, it had hurt, and Haruka wished for spending the night with her and   
being tense than not having her at all. Bringing her legs up, she crossed her arms on her   
knees and buried her face. She closed her eyes as the tears welled up and slowly fell onto   
her lap. Dammit. She didn't want to cry. She had always told herself that she was stronger   
than that; too strong to resort to tears. But wasn't she allowed a little slack? She just   
lost the most important person in her life and that person was still a phone call away. As   
she sat there, trying to hold back the tears, memories floated to the surface of that day.   
She had dropped her mug of coffee. She could still hear it shattering on the ground,   
the coffee making an ever-widening pool of black on the tiled surface. She had begun   
shouting, had grabbed Michiru by the shoulders, demanding an explanation. "Tell me why!   
There's got to be a better reason behind all this!" Haruka had said, tears beginning to   
spill. Michiru began to cry as well and began to say that she was doing it so that Haruka   
could have more freedom, enjoy her life while she could without anything or anyone holding   
her down. There was no way that Haruka would ever buy that. Never. Michiru would never just   
up and do that. She would have to have a very good reason to break up with her. Haruka knew   
that she meant a little more to Michiru than that. Michiru couldn't just...break up with   
her for no good reason. And that wasn't her being egotistical, either. It was the truth and   
both of them knew it. Michiru had to be a little more skillful in lying than that.   
Especially to someone she had gotten so close to.   
Haruka shook the memories away and slowly got out of bed. Shivering, Haruka slipped   
on her robe. She was never one to wear much to bed, especially with Michiru sharing it the   
whole night. But now, since Michiru was gone, she had taken to wearing underwear and a   
small tanktop to bed. But that didn't replace the nice heat she shared with Michiru. Didn't   
make up for it, at all. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and waited   
for it to become nice and hot before taking off her robe and clothes and stepping into the   
steamy shower. She wrapped her arms around herself, just below her breasts, perking them a   
little. Without even realizing it, thoughts of Michiru taking a hot shower came to Haruka's   
mind. The thought of Michiru running her hands over her body, washing it... Haruka moaned   
softly and arched her back. She shouldn't think of that now. She sighed and, relaxing,   
began to wash herself leisurely. Without meaning to, Haruka began to think of Michiru   
again, showering with her. Closing her eyes, she pictured Michiru's hands running up and   
down her body, teasing it, tantelizing it, and she shivered. She shook her head and turned   
off the water, wrapping a towel around herself and drying off.   
She walked to the closet, slid open the doors, and stopped. There hung one of   
Michiru's school uniforms, all neat and proper. Haruka frowned and took the hanger down.   
She slipped the uniform off the hanger and, kneeling down, pressed the uniform against her   
face, breathing in Michiru's scent. Despite it being washed, Michiru's scent still clung   
strongly to the uniform. She closed her eyes and she could see Michiru in this uniform   
perfectly. Her mind told her she should track down Michiru and give her the uniform back,   
but her heart told her to keep it. She lowered it and looked at it, a fond light in her   
eyes and a soft smile on her lips. She brought it up to her face to smell it again when   
suddenly something fell out of the skirt pocket and drifted to the ground. Haruka looked   
over and saw the back of a picture. She picked it up and, flipping it over, looked at it.   
And her world stopped.   
Suddenly, everything made sense. The way Michiru had been acting distant and had   
been rather skittish. How Michiru had drifted off into thought or the times when Haruka   
caught Michiru staring out her window, her teacup paused at her lips, a faraway look in her   
eyes, daydreaming. How when Haruka teased Michiru about daydreaming about another girl, she   
would blush and stutter and make excuses, making Haruka always wonder. In bed, Michiru   
would sometimes resist Haruka's touch and actually scoot as close to the edge as she could.   
Also, lately, they had been having nasty arguments more often, which would get worse and   
worse each time.   
Haruka crumpled the picture in her hand and clenched her teeth. Screaming, she stood   
up and threw the picture and the uniform against the wall. She fell to her knees, panting,   
tears running down her cheeks. "Damn you..." Haruka whispered softly, and let the sobs take   
over. How could she do this? How? Haruka buried her hands into her hair and pressed her   
forehead against the floor, sobbing. Never had she felt so betrayed.   
The picture was of another girl and Michiru hugging, looking ecstatically happy.   
  
To Be Continued...


End file.
